A high school love story
by Penguin402
Summary: Please read! Summary inside. It will explain everything.
1. How they met

Summary: Will and Emma meet in their Freshman year of High School. They fall in love and "things" happen. As much as I hate writing about Will and Terri in my fanfics I have to in order to get to the point of my fanfic.

The first day of school was always scary for Emma but today was especially scary because she was going to a new school in a new city. Emma's dad got transferred to Lima over the summer and Emma was going to McKinley High school. She was starting her first day as a freshman.

"Honey, you'll have fun at your new school and you'll make some friends too." Rose said.

"But what if I don't? What if no one wants to be my friend?"

"They will because you are very friendly and nice. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this I am going to be late for school."

"Ok, have a great day!"

Emma got to the school and when she got there she had no clue where to go.

"Can you help me find my class?" She asked someone walking by.

The person didn't say anything. She asked someone else but she got no answer. Then all of a sudden she gets a slushy to the face and she begins to cry. She doesn't notice the cute guy walking over to her until she heard the most sweetest voice she had ever heard.

"Miss do you need any help?"

"Yes and my name is Emma."

"Emma, I like that name. I'm Will by the way. Let's go get you cleaned up."

He takes her to the boys locker room and hands her some shampoo and soap to wash her face and hair. While she is in the shower Will goes to his locker and gets Emma some clothes to wear. When she gets out of the shower she sees that Will isn't there but some clothes are. She puts them on and she immediately smells Will scent. She makes a note to remember that scent. When she gets out of the locker room she sees Will standing outside the door.

"Will, you didn't have to do this for me."

"No, it's no trouble at all. Is there anything else I can help you with?'

"Yes there is. Can you help me find my first class?"

"Sure what class is it?"

"Spanish"

"Oh, that is where I was about to go."

"Great! I can't believe we have the same class together."

"What are your other classes if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have biology, history, geometry, English, Art and a free period. What about you?"

"That is cool. We actually have every class together except I am doing Glee instead of art and I don't have a free period. I am doing soccer. You should do Glee club. Can you sing?"

"I like to but I don't think I have a really good voice."

"Well you could try out and see. I think we better get to class before we get in trouble."

"We should! Hopefully we will get to sit next to each other in class."

"Me too!"

They walk to class together and they get to sit next to each other in all the classes they have together.

Lunch time:

It's lunch time and Emma doesn't know where to sit. She tries to look for Will but doesn't see him anywhere.

'Maybe he's still in line.' she thought.

She finds an empty table and sits down. She is eating alone today until she hears Will getting angry with some other girl.

"Will where are you going?" Asked Terri.

"I'm going to go sit over there with my new friend."

"Will, why would you want to sit over there with that loser? She is ugly and look at those eyes ."

"Terri, stop I am going to sit next to her and I don't care what you say."

"Fine go sit over there! Oh and by the way Will are we still on for tonight? My parents won't be home so I was thinking we could go to my place."

"We are still on for tonight but I don't feel comfortable being at your house alone with you."

"Fine!"

Will walks over and sits with Emma.

"Hey there beautiful!"

"Oh Will stop it! I'm not beautiful!"

"Yes you are!"

"Will, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Who was that girl over there that you were having an argument with?"

"Her name is Terri and she is my friend."

"Oh, I see. Will, why did you come over here to eat lunch with me?"

"I came over here to eat lunch with you because I saw how lonely you looked and I couldn't let you eat by yourself."

"Well thanks Will! You have been so nice to me."

"It's no problem! Hey I never got to know anything about except that your name is Emma and you like to sing."

"Well my dad got transferred here from Virginia over the summer. I like music especially musicals. My favorite musical is 'My Fair Lady'. Audrey Hepburn was amazing in it. What about you?"

"Well I love singing, musicals and my favorite is actually 'Singing in the rain' but 'My fair lady' is good too. I also love to play soccer and dance."

"Will, I can't believe we have so much in common. I am not very good at dancing maybe you could teach me how to dance sometime."

"Maybe I will."

Soon the bell rings to go to class. The rest of the day went great for Emma. She stopped by her locker before she went home and as soon as she opened her locker a paper fell on the ground. Emma picks it up and reads what it says.

"Here is my number! You can call me anytime!"

She walks home happy. When she gets home she sees her mom.

"So Emma, how was your day? Did you make any friends?"

"Mom, it was great. I met this cute boy who was very sweet and we became friends."

"That's great! What is his name?"

"His name is Will. He is also a Freshman and we have a majority of our classes together."

"So you must really like him?"

"Mom, I do not! We are just friends!"

"Emma, I am your mother I can tell when you have a crush on someone and you definitely have a crush on Will."

"Ok, I do but that's because he is cute, nice and sweet. What do I do?"

"Call him and tell him how you feel."

"Mom, I don't think I can do that. It would be too embarrassing."

"Well you asked for my advice."

"Mom, I have homework to do."

"Ok you go do your homework and dinner will be ready here pretty soon."

Emma walks upstairs to her room to do her homework. She is having a tough time focusing on it because all she can think about is Will and how cute he is.

A month later:

A month later Will is walking Emma to class when Terri interferes with them.

"Will can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure! Wait here Emma I'll be back!"

"Will, I am sorry I can't be there for your birthday! My parents and I are going out of town for the weekend."

"It's ok Terri. It's not like I had anything planned anyway."

"I really am sorry! I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing! Hey, I wanted to ask you something!"

"What is it?"

"My birthday is this weekend as you know and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and spend my birthday with me?"

"I would love too!"

"Great because my parents aren't going to be home that night because that had something unexpected come up."

"Ok I'll have my mom drop me off at your house."

"Great! I can't wait!"

Saturday:

Today is Saturday and it's also Will's birthday. Emma is so excited about it. She went out the night before and got Will a present. It was a copy of 'Singing in the rain'. She hoped he would like it.

Will's house:

Emma's mom dropped Emma off at Will's house. Emma rung the bell and Will opened the door. She handed him the present she got him.

"Here Will, I got you a little something."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see!"

"Oh, you got me a copy of 'Singing in the rain'?"

"Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure!"

About halfway through the movie Will and Emma begin to cuddle with one another. Then Will looks at Emma and starts talking to her.

"Emma, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Emma, I like you a lot and not as a friend but more than a friend and I was wondering if you liked me like I like you?"

"Will, I like you too! I think you are cute, nice and sweet. I have known this ever since we met."

"Me too! I just didn't know how to tell you!"

"Me either!"

Will leans in and kisses Emma with so much passion. Emma is taken aback by this but instead of pulling away she pulls in. He goes in deeper and sticks his tongue in her mouth begging for entrance and she gladly accepts. Then he puts his hands on her hips. He brings his lips to her neck and begins to suck on her pressure point. She moans the whole time. Then Will pulls away.

"Wow that was amazing!" Emma said.

"That was! Care to take this somewhere else?"

"Where might that be?"

"My room!"

"Sure!"

Will picks Emma up bridal style and takes her to his room. He lays her gently on the bed and begins taking off all of his clothes. Then he starts kissing Emma all over. After that he starts taking off Emma's shirt and when he does he is in amazement at what he sees.

"Do think they are too small?"

"No they are perfect! I love them."

He takes off her bra and begins sucking on her nipples. While he is doing this he takes off Emma's skirt and panties. She is completely naked. Will puts one finger into her pussy and starts going in and out. Emma is moaning. He finds her clit and begins pintching it.

"Will…. I'm about to cum!"

"Em, don't cum just yet! I want us to cum together."

Will puts his dick into Emma's wet folds slowly because he doesn't want to hurt her. For Emma it hurt at first but then the pain subsided to pleasure and she almost couldn't take it anymore. Will thrusted in and out. He did a couple more thrusts until they both came at the same time.

"Will that was amazing! I love you!"

"I know it was! I love you too."

What Will and Emma didn't realize was that Will forgot to wear a condom.

A month later:

A month later Emma starts to feel sick. She can hardly keep anything down. Emma's mom finally decides to take Emma to the doctor.

"Emma, I see that you have been feeling sick."

"Yes doctor I have."

"Do you mind if we have your mother step outside the room so I can ask you some questions."

"Sure!" Rose steps outside the room.

"Emma, when did you last have your period?"

"A little over a month ago. Wait I'm late!"

"Emma, are you sexually active?"

"I've only done it once." 

"Emma, you are indeed pregnant! How about we do a scan to see?"

"Sure!"

They do the scan and Emma is indeed pregnant but not with one baby but with twins. She is so scared! How is she going to tell will that he is going to be a father? She decides to to tell him the next day at school.

"Will, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Will, remember when we had sex?"

"Yeah! What does this have to do with anything?"

"Will, we didn't use protection! I'm pregnant with twins! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Wow this is a shock! I am going to be a dad with twins?"

"Yep!"

"Emma, I have something to tell you. I haven't really been completely honest with you. Terri isn't my friend. She is my girlfriend! I am so sorry that I lied to you."

"Will, get away from me! I don't ever want to talk to you again! And you can forget about seeing your babies because you will never get to see them!"

"Em, I said I was sorry!"

"Don't you ever call me Em! My name is Emma not Em! Now leave!"

"No because I love you not her! You are the one that I want!"

"I don't believe you! Now leave!"

"No! I am not leaving you!"

"Ok then I will just leave!" Emma left in tears.

'I can't believe I had sex with him and got pregnant by him! I hate him so much!' Emma thought.

Back with Will:

"Will what was that about?"

"Terri, I have something to tell you. A month ago on my birthday I cheated on you. I had sex with someone else and got them pregnant. I am so sorry! I couldn't help it."

"Will, I can't believe you! You could have helped it. Was it with Emma?"

"Yes Terri it was!"

"Will, we are though! You can go back to your ugly little girlfriend."

"She is not ugly! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

Terri leaves mad. Emma heard every single word. She walks up to him.

"Will, I heard what you said. Do you really think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

"Yes I do."

"Will, I forgive you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too! Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Nope!"

"Great! I'll see you at 7:00!"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah! So are you in?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Great! I can't wait!"

Friday night:

It's friday night and Emma is getting ready for her date with Will. She wondered where they were going to go.

Will rings the doorbell and Emma opens the door. Will is in awe when he sees her. She was so beautiful.

"Wow, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you and you don't look to bad yourself. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking breadsticks."

"That sounds great!"

They go to breadsticks and have a great time.

"What names do you have for our babies?" Will asks

"I was thinking for a girl Lilyana Olivia and for a boy Noah Isaac or even Adam Riley. What about you?"

"I like Lilyana but I also like Emilia Rosa. As for the boys I like both names."

"I can't believe we are going to be parents! I am so happy"

"Me too! Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes you have and I love you too! No wait I'm in love with you!"

"I'm in love with you too! I think we better get you home so our little ones can get some sleep."

"Ok!"

Will takes Emma home and when they get there Will kisses Emma goodnight. Then he lifts up Emma shirt and kisses her belly.

"Hey, little ones it's daddy! You don't know this yet but you are going to have the best parents ever. We love you!"

"Will, that was so sweet!"

Will goes home and tells his parents that they are going to have two grandchildren and they kick him out.

"They kicked me out when I told them!"

"You can stay with us ok?"

"Ok thanks!"

Eight months later:

Seven months later Emma and Will were in Biology dissecting a frog when Emma's water broke.

"Emma, why is there water on the floor? You know the rules!" The teacher said.

"Sir my water broke!"

The teacher calls 911 and they rush Emma to the hospital. She was in labor for two hours when she had her twins. She had a 5lbs 12oz baby girl and a 5lb 12oz baby boy.

"What should we name them?" Emma asked.

"How about Emilia Rosa and Noah Isaac Schuester?"

"I love it!"

They loved their two children so much. For the next three years at McKinley Will and Emma had so much love for each other.

Graduation day:

It's graduation day for Will and Emma. Will has something special he wants to ask Emma.

"Emma, we have been through so much together these last four years and I want to keep on loving you. I love you Emma Pillsbury! I always have and I always will. So Emma Pillsbury will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I love you so much!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!"

He kisses her with so much passion.

They wait until after college to have the wedding.

**AN: The next chapter will be the missing information of the high years. I hope you all enjoyed it. R/R**


	2. High school years and more

**A/N: In the show Emma has a brother and sister and just like the show Emma doesn't talk about them so that's what happens in this fanfic.**

The first year as parents was very difficult for Will and Emma. All the things they wanted to do they couldn't do because of Emilia and Noah. Nobody told them that this was going to be easy. They had been together for a year and the twins were about to be a year old. Time did fly by for them. They thought life was going good for them. It was at first but then it went down hill.

Junior year:

It was Will and Emma's junior year. The school year was almost over and Will and Emma couldn't wait. The beginning of the year had gone great but then it went down hill. Will was walking to class when Terri walked up to him.

"Will, I miss you so much! Why don't you leave her and be with a real woman?"

"Terri, I'm with Emma and I love her."

Emma walks by and sees Will talking with Terri. Terri sees Emma and kisses Will with so much passion. Emma sees this and runs away crying. Will tries to push away but Terri wouldn't let go. Finally he pushes her away.

"Terri, what was that for?" 

"I thought you wanted that."

"Terri, no! I love Emma!"

Will goes to find Emma. He finds Emma and she was crying.

"Emma, why are you crying?"

"Will, get away from me!"

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong!" 

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend Terri?"

"Terri, is that what's wrong? I didn't do anything she did. She came on to me!"

"I don't believe you! We are through! You can forget about seeing your kids because you no longer live with us anymore!"

"Emma, I love you! I don't love her! I love you!"

"I don't believe you! Now leave!"

"No!"

Lovin' you...isn't the right thing to do

How can I ever change things ...That I feel

If I could ... Maybe I'd give you my world

How can I ... When you won't take it from me

Chorus: You can go your own way Go your own way

You can call it ... Another lonely day

You can go your own way Go your own way

Tell me why ... Everything turned around

Packing up ... Shackin' up's all you wanna do

If I could ... Baby I'd give you my world

Open up ... Everything's waiting for you

Chorus

(Instrumental solo)

Chorus

(Instrumental solo)

You can go your own way

You can call it another lonely day

You can go your own way

Emma left crying after she finished the song.

Emma got home and her mom noticed that she was crying.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Will cheated on me! And I don't want to talk about it!"

The next day:

The next day Emma shows up at school and notices a sign hanging from the ceiling. It read 'Emma, I love you so much! I would never hurt you! Please take me back!'

Emma ignored it. She wanted nothing to do with Will. Emma dodged Will every chance she could. Will finally caught up with her.

"Emma why have you been avoiding me?"

She didn't say anything.

"Emma talk to me! I told you I didn't do anything!"

Emma walked away.

Will thought of an idea to get her back.

The next day:

The next day Emma walks into the school and sees Will. Will begins to sing.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time

And hung me on a line

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man

Who's in the middle of something

That he doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a man, maybe you're the only woman

Who could ever help me

Baby won't you help me to understand

Ooh hoo hoo hoo

Ooh hoo ooh oh

Oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh

Oh oh

Oh

Oh oh

Oh oh oh

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man

Who's in the middle of something

That he doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman

Who could ever help me

Baby won't you help me to understand

Ooh hoo hoo hoo

Ooh hoo ooh oh

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song

You right me when I'm wrong

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Oh oh oh hoh oh

Hey hey hey

Oh oh oh

Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo

Yeah yeah

Ooh hoo hoo hoo

Ooh hoo ooh oh

"Emma, I love you! I would never hurt you. I love you too much to do that."

"Will, I'm sorry but I can't forgive you!"

"Emma don't go! I love you!"

It was lunch time and Emma decided to eat lunch by herself. She starts to eat when she hears music being played.

I was alone, I took a ride,

I didn't know what I would find there

Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there

Ooh, then I suddenly see you,

Ooh, did I tell you I need you

Every single day of my life?

You didn't run, you didn't lie

You knew I wanted just to hold you

Had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again

For I had told you

Ooh, you were meant to be near me

Ooh, and I want you hear me

Say we'll be together every day

Got to get you into my life

What can I do, what can I be,

When I'm with you I want to stay there

If I'm true I'll never leave

And if I do I know the way there

Ooh, then I suddenly see you,

Ooh, did I tell you I need you

Every single day of my life?

Got to get you into my life

Got to get you into my life

I was alone, I took a ride,

I didn't know what I would find there

Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there

Then suddenly I see you

Did I tell you I need you

Every single day of my life?

You didn't run, you didn't lie

"Emma, I love you more than anything! Please don't go!"

"Will, I can't leave you because you are my better half. I am so sorry for not believing you. Can we go back to the start?"

"Yes, I would like that." He kisses her with so much passion.

Summer:

It was summer time and Will, Emma, Emilia, Noah and Emma's parents all go on a vacation together to Disney World. Will and Emma were so excited to go!

Disney World:

The whole family is at Disney World having a great time. Emma's parents watch the twins while Will and Emma go on a few rides. The first few rides they went on were fun. The last ride they went on was The Hollywood Tower of Terror. Emma was so scared to go on it. At first she didn't want to go on it but then Will convinced her.

"Will, I'm scared!"

"There is nothing to be afraid of Em. You can hold my hand the whole time if you want. Ok?"

"Ok, I will but don't try to scare me."

"I would never scare you."

They get on the ride and it starts to go up and Emma is already holding on to Will's hand. The ride then drops down really fast. Emma starts to scream and so does Will. Soon the ride was over.

"So, Em did you like it?"

"Yeah it was so much fun! Did you like it?"

"Yeah I loved it but I don't think my stomach liked it."

"My stomach didn't like it either. Come on let's go find Mom and Dad."

They go and find Emma's parents. They were at the merry-go-round. Emma's dad was on it with Emilia and Noah. Emma smiled.

"Hey Mom! What is Dad doing?"

"He's on the merry-go-round with the twins."

Soon the they get off the ride and the twins are so happy to see their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! I miss you!" Emilia said.

"We missed you too!" Emma said.

"Come on Emilia and Noah let's go somewhere else." Will said as he and his kids were walking.

"Will is a great man! I can see why you're with him. He is a great dad!" Emma's mom said.

"Yeah he is! I love him so much!"

They catch up with Will and the kids. Emma's Dad pulls Will aside.

"Will can I talk to you for a minute?" Emma's dad asked.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Will, Rose and I both love you and think you are an amazing boyfriend for Emma and an amazing father to your kids."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is that when you are ready to propose to Emma you have our blessing."

"Wow! Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do!"

"Mr. Pillsbury…."

"Please Will call me Dad."

"Mr. Pills I mean Dad I know you already gave me your blessing but I wanted to ask Emma to marry me and I was wondering if you could give me your blessing."

"Of course I would!"

"Thank you!"

"Will wait! When are you going to propose?"

"I was thinking after graduation."

"Well why not now?"

"I want to wait until after we graduate because I don't want to feel like we have to rush into anything."

"Ok, I get it! I think you are making the right decision."

The last first day of school:

The summer over and it was back to school for Will and Emma. They couldn't wait to graduate. This year was going to be great because it was their senior year. They had come so far to get to this moment. It had been a long road for them. One they didn't plan for. Emma didn't plan on getting pregnant and having twins as a freshman. Will didn't plan on getting a girl pregnant, getting kicked out and having twins as a freshman. Life hadn't gone as planned for Will and Emma but at least they still had each other.

February:

It was February and in a few short months Will and Emma are going to be graduating. They couldn't believe it. One day Will was at home with Emma while their twins were taking a nap. Will saw a box on the floor and opened it up. When he opened it up he saw some bridal magazines. He called Emma into the room.

"Emma, what is this?"

"It's bridal magazines but they're not mine. They must be my Mom's."

"I don't think so because there is an autograph signed for you by one of the designers."

"Ok so it is mine! I am so sorry!"

"It's ok Emma!"

"No it's not ok because I haven't told that I have been thinking about marriage."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since we came back from Disney World. I am so sorry Will!" 

"No I forgive you!"

"Will, I really want to get married!"

"Emma we are too young!"

"I know but I want to!" Emma ran out of the room crying.

The next day:

The next day at school Emma sees Will in the cafeteria eating and talking to his friends.

Will I love you so

I always will

I look at you and see

the passion eyes of May

Oh but am I ever gonna see

my wedding day?

Oh I was on your side Will

when you were losin'

I'd never scheme or lie Will

There's been no foolin'

but kisses and love won't carry me

till you marry me Will

Will I love you so

I always will

and in your voice I hear

a choir of carousels

Oh but am I ever gonna hear

my wedding bells?

I was the one came runnin'

when you were lonely

I haven't lived one day

not loving you only

but kisses and love won't carry me

till you marry me Will

Will I love you so

I always will

and though devotion rules my heart

I take no bows

Oh but Will you know

I wanna take my wedding vows

Come on Will

Come on Will

I got the wedding bell blues

"Emma, did you just ask me to marry you?"

"No, I didn't was that out loud?" Emma runs away.

Later that night:

Later that night Will and Emma have a fight.

"Do you want me as your wife because if you don't you need to be completely honest with me and yourself?"

"It's not that simple Emma! I love you so much! You know that I do but what if this is all too much?"

Emma walks away crying. She got over it and her and Will were back together.

Prom week:

It was prom week and Will couldn't wait! He had the perfect idea to ask Emma to prom. Emma was sitting at her usual table for lunch when she hears music playing.

I, I'm so in love with you

Whatever you want to do is all right with me

'Cause you make me feel so brand new

And I want to spend my life with you

Let me say that since, alright, since we've been together

Loving you forever is what I need

Oh let me be the one you come running to

I'll never be untrue

Oh let's, let's stay together

Lovin' you whether, whether

Times are good or bad, happy or sad, alright, oh yeah

Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Oh tell me why, why, why, why, why, why

Why people break up, turn around and make up

I can't see, you never, never, never do that to me

You better not do, staying around you is all I

All these eyes will ever see

Why won't you say that me, everybody says

That let's, let's stay together

Lovin' you whether, whether

Times are good or bad, happy or sad

Everybody says, "Let's, let's stay together

I'll keep on lovin' you whether, whether

Times are, oh times are good or times are bad

Whether, whether good or bad, happy or sad

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

"Emma Pillsbury will you be my date to the senior prom?"

"Yes! I love you so much!"

Everyone started clapping.

"Will, you didn't have to ask me. I already knew we were going to prom together. Why wouldn't we?"

"It's always nice to be asked."

"Well thank you! I love you so much!"

Later that day Will and Emma were in class when the principal came on the intercom and announced the nominations for prom king and queen.

"First, the nominations for prom king…. Jake Thomas, Ray Johnson, Billy Smith and Will Schuester."

Will was so happy!

"Now the nominations for prom queen…. Nancy Thompson, Diana Jackson, Terri Del Monico and Emma Pillsbury. Good luck to all nominees."

"Emma you got nominated that is great!"

"No, Will it isn't!"

"Why not?"

"Will, how can I compete against Terri?"

"Emma, you can win because who wouldn't want to vote for someone as beautiful and sexy as you. Plus if they don't I will hurt them."

"Will don't do that!"

Will and Emma campaigned really hard! Now it was up to their class to decide.

Prom night:

It was prom night and Emma looked drop dead gorgeous. Will couldn't believe his eyes. He had to try his best to hide his erection that forming in his pants. They left the house and got into the car.

"Emma you look sexy in that dress! I have to hide the erection in my pants because you are that sexy."

"Will stop! You're making me blush!"

"No, it's true. Look!" He showed her his full on erection.

"Wow you weren't kidding! Do you think we have time to go somewhere before we go to prom?"

"Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go somewhere that we can't be seen or heard and where I can fuck you so hard!"

"Ok I know just the place."

Will drove the car to the top of a hill. There was no one to be seen. Will locked the doors while Emma went to the back seat. Will followed.

"Will can you help me with my dress?"

"Sure!"

He helps her take it off and he see that she isn't wearing any bra. He goes down some more and sees that she is wearing black panties. Once her dress is off Will takes off all of his clothes. He kisses Emma with so much passion. She is moaning the whole time. Emma brings her hands to Will's chest. Then she brings them lower to his already full on erected dick. She begins going up and down his shaft. He already has some precum coming out. She goes faster and Will is moaning. After a few minutes Will cums hard. Then Emma starts kissing Will all the way down to his still full on erected dick.

"Will, I have no gag reflex! I was hoping I could go deep throat!"

"Sure!"

She puts his dick into her mouth and goes as far as his dick would go down her throat. She hums and starts to rub his balls.

"Emma, fuck me! You are so fucking awesome! I love you!"

She is still humming and when she feels like he is about to cum again. She starts to take his dick out of her throat. She moves back and forth until he finally cums and this time he cums harder than he did before.

"Now it's my turn!"

He takes one of Emma's already erected nipple and puts it in his mouth and sucks on it. While he is doing that he sticks his finger into her already wet pussy. Emma moans.

"Emma, I am going to put my whole fist in there!"

"Ok!"

Will puts his whole fist into her pussy. She feels amazing after a few thrusts into Emma's pussy Emma cums hard. Then Will bends down and puts his tongue into her pussy. He goes in and out. Then he finds her clit and sucks on it for a few minutes. After that he goes back to eating out her pussy and she cums harder than she did the last time.

"Will please!"

"Please what?"

"Please…. Just please!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked me before. I want you to hit all the right places and do it hard and rough because that's the way I want it!"

"Sure!"

He puts his dick in her slowly.

"Will just slam it in there!"

He slams his dick into her pussy. He goes fast, hard and rough. He almost broke Emma into two because of how fast, hard and rough he was going. After a few thrusts Emma cums harder than she ever did before. Then Will cums harder than he has ever done before. Instead of stopping Will keeps on going. He wants to see how many times they can cum. They cum three more times until they can't cum anymore.

"Will that was amazing!"

"I know! I think we better hurry up and change before we miss prom!"

They hurry up and change and go to prom.

Announcement of prom king and queen:

The principal announces prom king and queen.

"The winner of prom king is…. Will Schuester!"

Will was so happy! He went up to the stage and got his crown.

"Now for prom queen. The winner of prom queen is…. Emma Pillsbury!"

Emma was so excited! She went up to the stage and got her crown.

"Now it's time for the prom king and queen to dance."

[Intro]

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen

[Verse 1]

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for the place to go

Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

[Chorus]

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen

[Verse 2]

You're a teaser, you turn them on

Leave them burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance?

[Chorus]

"I can't believe I got prom queen. I don't deserve it!"

"Yes you do! You are beautiful, sexy and gorgeous. That is what I love about you!"

"Thank you Will you always know how to make me feel better."

Prom is over and Will and Emma head home.

Graduation:

It is graduation day and Will is so happy because today is the day that he proposes to Emma.

After graduation Will walks up to Emma.

Thanks for the times that you've given me

The memories are all in mind

And now that we've come

To the end of our rainbow

There's something I must say out loud!

Your once, twice

Three times a lady

And I love you

Yes, your once, twice

Three times a lady

And I love you!

When we are together

The moments I cherish

With every beat of my heart

To touch you, to hold you

To feel you, to need you

There's nothing to keep us apart

You're once, twice

Three times a lady

And I love you!

I love you!

"Emma, we have been through so much together these last four years and I want to keep on loving you. I love you Emma Pillsbury! I always have and I always will. So Emma Pillsbury will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!"

Will kisses her with so much passion.

"Will, I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Baby, that is amazing!"

"Will, we didn't plan for this! How are we going to handle three children and college? I'm just so scared…." Will silenced her with a kiss.

"We will get through this! Why don't we talk to your parents about it?"

"Ok!"

They tell Emma's parents about it and they said raising three kids is tough but if you guys think you can do it then do it.

"Mom, we want this baby but we also want to go to school."

"Well do it! There are a lot of schools you guys got accepted to that have day-care centers on campus."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad! We love you."

Both Will and Emma chose the University of Ohio since it was close to home. They almost chose the University of Oklahoma but then they realized they wouldn't be able to come home as often.

The day that changed their lives was over the summer when they found out that they weren't accepted into the University of Ohio. They decided to go to the University of Oklahoma instead. Emma was majoring in Psychology because she wanted to be a school guidance counselor. Will was majoring in Secondary Education because he wanted to be a high school history teacher. Will and Emma loved being in college. The University of Oklahoma was very lenient towards Will and Emma. Usually they wouldn't allow girls and boys to share the same dorm but because Will and Emma had small children and one on the way they made an exception.

Six months later:

Six months later Emma was in class when her water broke. She couldn't breath. She passed out. The professor noticed this and called 911. Then he called Will. Will called the day-care and on his way to the hospital he called Emma's parents. He got to the hospital. When he got there he went to the desk.

"Do you know what room my fiancée Emma Pillsbury is in? She's in labor!"

"Sir, I am sorry but you can't go and see her because she is in surgery right now!"

"I have to see her!"

"Sir you can't! You will just have to wait in the waiting-room."

"Fine! I will wait there!"

He sat in the waiting room until the doctor came in.

"Hello, are you Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes! Is Emma and the baby alright?"

"Emma is doing fine but your baby girl isn't doing so well."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is having problems breathing on her own. We have her in the NICU."

"What room is…."

"She is over here."

"Thanks!"

"Will, where were you!"

"I was in the waiting room. They wouldn't let me come in." 

"How is our baby?"

"She isn't doing so well."

"We have a baby girl! What do you mean she isn't doing so well?"

"The doctor says she is having trouble breathing on her own."

"No! They can't take away my daughter! We haven't even seen or named her yet." Emma said as she was crying.

"Emma it's ok! She's going to be ok."

"How can you say that Will? What if she isn't going to be ok?"

"She will be! Do you want me to go and ask the nurse if we can go and see her?"

"Yes Will!"

The nurse said yes and Will took Emma to see their daughter.

"What should we name her?" Will asked.

"How about Andrea Marie Schuester?"

"I like that! She looks so peaceful."

The doctor comes in.

"Will, Emma I have some good news."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Your daughter…." 

"Andrea." Will interupted.

"Your daughter Andrea is going to be fine. She will be able to breath on her own in a few days."

"Thank you doctor!" Emma said.

"Em, I guess naming her did work."

A few days later Andrea was breathing on her own and her parents couldn't have been much happier.

**A/N: This chapter is much longer than the first chapter. The next chapter will be all about college life and hopefully the wedding.**


End file.
